totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Irlandzka koniczyna
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 5 McKey siedzi w przedziale przy załączonym koksowniku. McKey: Kto wybierał Europę... nie mogliśmy zacząć Totalnej Porażki: Przygody na Równiku?! Przynajmniej było by ciepło, a nie! Teraz grzej się jak żul na przystanku autobusowym! Hej! Dajcie wódki! Stażyści przynieśli McKey wódki. McKey: Ahh! Kocham to! Więc... ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Przygodzie w Europie. Odwiedziliśmy kraj tradycji i manier. Niestety nie dla naszych uczestników. Zaczęło się od przejazdu pod kanałem Lacośtam... okazało się, że Fatima zniszczyła zegar... i że Peter i Allice myślą. Odwiedziliśmy Pałac Backingham. Zaczęło się od obsesyjnego obserwowania Tysona, przez Kimberly. Popryskaniem diabelskiej Cassidy gazem pieprzowym i wieloma innymi. Zadanie polegało na znalezieniu Elizabeth II. Drużyny postanowiły rozpocząć poszukiwania od sformułowania mniejszych grup. Allice postanowiła zacząć jeździć na globusie myśląc, że to didlo. Fatima natomiast wdała się w sprzeczkę z Królową Wielkiej Brytanii i ostatecznie skończyło się tym, że upiła się herbatą. Bywa... Tony zaciągnął Tysona do składzika, najpewniej by go zgwałcić... niestety gwałt na wizji tylko po 22.. niestety. Kenneth uciekł, a Tony musiał się tłumaczyć przed Bobbiem i Tysonem. Selisha i Peter natomiast postanowili poszukać w piwnicy. Selisha swoim poszukiwaniem starszym zmieniła Petera w słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami. Oczywiście ani Selisha, ani Allice nie zauważyły większej różnicy w zachowaniu Petera. Ostatecznie Kaczuszki złapały Królową Anglii, a Fatima złapała Elizabeth z namalowaną "II". Wygrała po raz pierwszy drużyna "Bitch, please", a Kaczuszki po raz pierwszy powędrowały na ceremonię. Zagrożeni byli słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami oraz Tony. Ostatecznie jednak odpadł słoik. I tak kolejny odcinek... oby z Irlandii było cieplej.... Zaczynajmy! Totalną Porażkę: Przygodę w Europie!!! Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców right|150px Lukaninho i Kimberly szczęśliwi poddawali się zabiegom w SPA oferowanym przez stażystki od McKey. Kimberly cały czas jednak siedziała nieco naburmuszona. Lukaninho: Nareszcie i to rozumiem! Wreszcie poznali się na moim talencie! Widzisz? Osiągniesz tyle samo jak będziesz mną! Kimberly: Co się chwalisz... przecież nie wygraliśmy przez ciebie... tylko przez... Kimberly na chwilę zamilkła. Kimberly: Nie... nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Wygraliśmy. Może to trochę dziwne, ale na prawdę my po raz pierwszy wygraliśmy! Dzięki temu Fatima ciągle jest w grze... niestety, ale mój mały plan jest ciągle do wykonania. Lukaninho: Hej. Wszystko ok? Kimberly: Jasne, że nie! Znaczy ogromnie się cieszę, że wygraliśmy, ale denerwuje mnie jeden malutki aspekt... Lukaninho: Rozumiem, że panienka Fatima? Kimberly: Raczej. Ona wygrała fuksem! Upiła się herbatą! Proszę cię! Kto normalny upija się herbatą? Lukaninho: Nie wiem... i mam to szczerze gdzieś. Wygrana to jednak wygrana, a na boisku tylko to się liczy! Kimberly: A nie czasami duch walki i przyjemność grania z drużyną? Lukaninho: Nie. Liczy się tylko kasa i sława! Znaczy, kiedyś też tak myślałem, ale po tym co sam doznałem... no po prostu przestałem w to wierzyć. Kimberly: W sumie... Lukaninho: A teraz! Depilacja! Moje panie! Rwijcie te włosy! Jestem odporny na ból. Kimberly: Depilacja? Czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz? Lukaninho: Jasne, że nie. Kto teraz wychodzi z nieogolonymi nogami na stadion! Stażystki ponaklejały na nogach Lukaninho wosk i zaczęły rwać. Lukaninho siedział spokojny, jakby w ogóle nie odczuwał bólu. Kimberly: Spoko... to ja idę się przejść i popilnować by Tyson nie podrywał innych dziewczyn. Kimberly poszła, gdy zniknęła za drzwiami z oczu Lukaninho zaczęły wylewać się łzy. Tymczasem w innej części przedziału Kenneth i Cassidy obserwowali śpiącą topless Fatimę, która cały czas była jeszcze pod wpływem herbaty. Cassidy: Widzisz? Szatan ją opętał! Jestem z niej taka dumna! Kenneth: O jakim ty szatanie mówisz?! Ona po prostu się nawaliła... Cassidy: Nie! Mówię ci! Pewnie wypiła... "Duszę diabła!" za jedyne 0,66 zł w Zuo Markecie! Zuo... Kenneth przerwał Cassidy. Kenneth: Tak, tak! Wszyscy znamy już ten stary nudny schemat! Może... Cassidy zrobiła się czerwona. Cassidy: DLA CIEBIE I TWOJEJ SEKTY!!!! NIE PRZERY... Kenneth zaczął pryskać w Cassidy gazem pieprzowym. (pokój zwierzeń)Kenneth: Przebywanie z Kimberly ma jedną dobrą cechę. Zawsze powie ci przydatne porady jak pozbyć się idiotów... Cassidy znowu stała się normalna i krzycząc zanurzyła głowę w zbiorniku, gdzie przed chwilą Kimberly moczyła swoje nogi. Kenneth: Z kim ja żyje! Fatima: Hej ty! Kenneth: Ja? Fatima: Tak! Popychadło! Bądź cicho! Jestem na razie niedostępna! Kenneth: Masz kaca? Fatima uderzyła Kennetha kaczką. Fatima: Divy nie mają kaca! Divy mają po prostu jednodniową niedyspozycję umysłowo-myślową. Masz coś do tego? Kenneth: Tak... u ciebie ta niedyspozycja trwa chyba całe życie! Fatima: Wiesz co? Mów do ręki! Nie będę marnowała mojej pięknej głowy na rozmowy z tobą! Fatima wystawiła rękę Peter'a. Kenneth: AAA! Co to ma być? Fatima: Nie wiem... ręka jakiegoś kujona i niedorajdy życiowej... chyba znalazłam to w piwnicy... Kenneth: Czy ona jest prawdziwa?! Fatima: Nie. Plastikowa! Fatima wyrzuciła rękę za okno, zbijając tym samym słoik z okularami. Resztę dnia grupka spędzała osobno. Pociąg, Przedział Niewolników right|150px Allice płakała na łóżku. Koło niej też siedziała przygnębiona Selisha. Allice: Dlaczego! Dlaczego! Selisha: Niech Allice-chan się nie martwi! Allice: Dlaczego!!! Selisha: Spokojnie... musisz Allice-chan walczyć dalej! Allice: Dlaczego!!! Selisha: Spokojnie... słoik z napisem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami-chan byłby szczęśliwy, że dla niego walczysz Allice-chan! Allice: O czym ty mówisz? Selisha oniemiała. Selisha: A ty Allice-chan? Allice: W tym przedziale nie ma lukru! Dlaczego ja się pytam! Przecież to takie niesprawiedliwe! Selisha: A słoik-chan? Allice: Kto? Nie kojarzę... Selisha zrobiła wielki "facepalm". Po czym odeszła w poszukiwaniu Bobbiego. Tyson, Emma i Tony siedzieli na czymś co kiedyś było ławką i dyskutowali. Tyson: Nie wierzę, że tutaj jesteśmy! Przecież wygrana... Bitch, please! Jest taka no... niemożliwa! Emma: Spokojnie... nie denerwuj się Tyson. Przecież nikt z naszego sojuszu nie odpadł! Tony: Ale... byłem zagrożony... Tyson: Wiesz... nie trzeba było zamykać się z Kenneth'em w składziku na miotły i próbować go zgwałcić! Emma: Co?! Próbowałeś zgwałcić... faceta?! To show dla ludzi, którzy właśnie dorastają i szukają pomysłu na siebie... albo dla ludzi, którzy nie mają nic lepszego do roboty i nas oglądają. Tony: Ja go tylko kocham... on jest taki męski i taki pociągający i za każdym razem jak go widzę on mnie tak podnieca... Tyson: Zaraz rzygnę... Emma: Nie obrażaj go! Musimy być tolerancyjni dla innych... jakby nie patrzeć twój pocałunek z Zach'iem oglądało więcej... dużo więcej widzów... Tyson: Sorry... naćpałem się... Emma: Mąką? Tyson: Co?! Jaką mąką! Emma: Nie słyszałeś? W Świecie Plotek Gwiazd to było! Zbadali to co miało sprawić, że wpadliście w ekstazę... niestety to była mąka... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Serio naćpałem się mąką?! Chwilę później drzemiącego Bobbie'go obudziła lecąca na niego Selisha z kataną. Selisha: Zginiesz! Pomszczę słoika-chan! Bobbie: Hej... Bobbie odskoczył. Bobbie: Co ty robisz wariatko?! Selisha: Próbuje cię zabić Bobbie-kun! Może Selisha-san kocha Bobbiego-kuna, ale to za mało, by Bobbie-kun mógł żyć! Bobbie: Co? Bobbie padł na ziemię. Zaczął mocno dyszeć. Selisha: Bobbie-kun wreszcie zginie... Bobbie wstał i zacisnął ręce na szyi Selishy. W jego oczach był obłęd i pożądanie krwi. Bobbie: A teraz urwę ci głowę? Co, już ci się nie chcę mnie atakować? Selisha opuściła katanę. Selisha: Zabijesz Selishe-san? Bobbie: Na razie... pobawię się z tobą! Hahaha! Allice zdzieliła Bobbiego patelnią. Miała zawiązane oczy. Bobbie upadł na ziemie nieprzytomny, a Selisha zszokowana upadła na Ziemie. Allice: Lukier? (pokój zwierzeń)Selisha: Selisha-san musi stać się silniejsza! Bobbie-kun i starsi stali się bardziej silni niż Selishy-san się mogło wydawać! Teraz to czas zemsty! Selisha-san pokona Bobbiego-kuna i odzyska Petera! Irlandia, Pole Koniczyny right|150px right|150px Obie drużyny stały już na wielkim polu koniczyny, które rozlegało się na wiele hektarów. Nagle przybiegła McKey w stroju elfa. McKey: Witajcie moje kochaniutkie złotka! Emma: Dobrze się czujesz? Lukaninho: Czy wszystkie klepki są na miejscu? Emma i Lukaninho dostali w głowę czekoladową monetą. McKey: No weźcie! Ja się dla was staram i wymyślam ciekawe zwroty akcji, a wy tak mi odwdzięczacie! Kimberly: Ty się starasz? McKey: Ehh... więc witajcie w Irlandii! Kraju koniczyny, wiecznych konfliktów z Wielką Brytanią, tęcz, skrzatów i jednorożców. Allice krzyknęła ze szczęścia. Allice: JEDNOROŻCE!!! McKey: Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie składało się z trzech części. Do każdej przygotuje was inna osoba, którą będziecie musieli pokonać! Łatwe? Kenneth: Mam pytanie! McKey: Tak? Kenneth: Czy Cassidy żyje? Bo trzyma głowę w tej brudnej wodzie od jakiś 10 godzin. McKey: Pewnie tak... Nagle z oddali było słychać głos pewnego chłopaka, który rapował. Tyson: Ktoś tu rapuje? Emma: Jeżeli nie wiesz o co chodzi, to chodzi o zadanie dla nas! Biegniemy do niego! Kaczuszki poleciały do dziwnego chłopaka. Lukaninho: Hej! Może pobiegnijmy za nimi! Fatima: To ja tu jestem kapitan! Chwila milczenia. Fatima: Dobra... za tymi ziemniakami... Drużyna Bitch, please pobiegła za Kaczuszkami. Irlandia, Pole Koniczyny, które było niedaleko lasku right|150px right|150px Na środku pola stał Hernando! Stał schylony i rapował. Hernando: Yoł! Jeśli widzisz to co ja, popędź do Z-J-A! I bądź koniczyną drogą! Yoł! Kaczuszki przybiegły do Hernando. Tyson: Czy ten dziwak, rapował do koniczyny? Emma: Nie wiem, ale uśmiechajmy się i nie sprawiajmy wrażenia przerażonych jego zachowaniem! Hernando: Yoł moi mili! Witajcie w mojej willi! Yoł! Allice: O czym on mówi Selisha? Selisha: Allice-chan nie wie, ale to pewnie dlatego, że to Starszy! Do ataku! Hernando: Yoł! Uspokój się, wyluzuj się! Selisha nie posłuchała i zaczęła gonić Hernando ze swoją kataną. Bobbie: A teraz pomyślcie, że ja tak mam z nią codziennie! Hernando: Musicie... no znaleźć... tą garniec złota! Yoł? Tyson: Tą garniec złota?! Zmaściłeś... Selisha: Oddawaj garniec starszy! Tam może być dusza słoika-chan! Allice: Słoik?! Pikle?!?!?!?! Tak! Oddawaj garnek! Allice również udała się w pościg za Hernando. Hernando: Macie już, odejdźcie już! See ya noob! Hernando rzucił Selishy i Allice garniec złota, po czym Kaczuszki pobiegły dalej. W tym właśnie momencie do zmęczonego Hernando przybiegła drużyna "Bitch, please". Fatima: Kto pomyślał, że będę musiała biegać! Jeżeli chodź mój jeden piękny włos ucierpi to zabije wszystkich! Kimberly stała za Fatimą z wielkimi nożycami ogrodowymi. Lukaninho: Weź... zmarnujesz na nią nożyce?! Kimberly: Tak! Każda cena jest warta... Fatima zła odwróciła się do Kimberly. Wyrwała jej z rąk nożyce ogrodowe, które trafiły w Hernando przy glinianym garnku ze złotem. Kenneth: Serio?! Musiałaś go zabić? Cassidy z głową w misce w której wcześniej moczyła nogi Kimberly wpadła na Hernando. Hernando krzyknął po czym znowu stracił przytomność. Lukaninho: Jeszcze ta? Kimberly: Ale krzyknął. To znaczy, że jeszcze żyje. Fatima: Jako najseksowniejsza, najwspanialsza, najelegantsza, najdivowawsza, najpiękniejsza, najjaśniejsza, najmądrowawsza, najlepsza, najmłodsza, najładniejsza i najseksowniejsza kapitanka drużyny "Bitch, please!" mówię, że musimy zabrać ten garnek... uwaga... Fatima wysypała złoto, co studni i sama usiadła na garnku. Fatima: Z najcenniejszym skarbem tej drużyny! Ze mną! Lukaninho! Kenneth! Weźcie mnie na wasze słabiutkie barki! Lukaninho: Chyba śnisz... Kenneth: To wymyśliła... Kenneth, Lukaninho i Kimberly poszli dalej. Zignorowana Fatima po chwili również poszła za resztą, a Cassidy i Hernando nie dawali większych oznak życia. Irlandia, Zbocze góry right|150px right|150px Kaczuszki znowu jako pierwsze przybiegły na dalszą część zadania. Tyson: Ludzie... widzicie coś, albo kogoś, kto wyjaśni nam na czym miało by polegać to zadanie? Allice: U, u, u! Tyson: Allice? Allice: Widzę... jednorożca!!! Allice zaczęła piszczeć. Tony: Weź się uspokój! Przecież jednorożce nie istnieją... Na Tony'm wylądowała Rouse na swoim jednorożcu, który był pomalowany na zielono. Rouse: Witajcie moi Ziemscy przyjaciele! Emma: Znowu? Tyson: Racja... najpierw raper, a teraz to... Rouse strzeliła z lasera do Tysona. Tyson: Hej! Rouse: Cicho mi tam! Bobbie: Kochana! Masz może jeszcze jeden taki laser na stanie? Rouse: Niech pomyślę... nie? Poza tym... weź mnie nie podrywaj! Mój chłopak musi mieć czułki i być zielony... a nie! Bobbie: Co? Ja cię podrywam? Selisha przystawiła katanę do szyi Bobbie'go. Selisha: Jeżeli Bobbie-kun będzie podrywał nieznajomą-san to Selisha-san utnie głowę Bobbiemu-kunowi! Bobbie: Mam się ciebie bać? Przecież wiesz, że sam mogę ci wyrwać wszystko... Bobbie powiedział to bez najmniejszej ironii w głosie. Wydawał się bezuczuciowy, gdy to mówił. Selisha: Przecież Bobbie-kun wie, że Selisha-san nie boi się Bobbiego-kuna... Rouse jeszcze raz strzeliła z lasera. Rouse: Hej! To ja tu jestem kosmiczną dziwaczką odcinka, a nie wy i nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek odebrał mnie ten tytuł! Allice: Jednorożec!!! Allice podbiegła do jednorożca, jednak ten na jej widok się przeraził i sam zaczął przed nią uciekać. Rouse szybko spadła z jednorożca. Rouse: Świetnie! Odebrali mi nawet mojego międzygalaktycznego jednorożca ( ;( ) Tyson: Ehh... Rouse: Więc! Waszym zadaniem jest zjechanie po czym wzgórzu pokrytym koniczyną... w garnkach, które otrzymaliście w ostatnim zadaniu! Tony: Czyli? Selisha: Ten Tony-chan! Selisha rzuciła garniec w stronę Tony'ego. Skutkiem było to, że Tony ugiął się pod ciężarem garnca. Emma: Nic ci nie jest? Tony: Nie. Stał na mnie przed chwilą jednorożec, a teraz jestem przygnieciony garncem. Serio?! Pytasz się serio?! Rouse: Więc... no... zjeżdżajcie! Wszyscy wpakowali się do garnca. Łącznie z międzygalaktycznym jednorożcem, z którym Allice nie mogła się rozstać. Cała siódemka natychmiast zaczęła się toczyć w stronę kolejnego zadania. W tym momencie przybiegli Kimberly, Kenneth i Lukaninho oraz modnie spóźniona Fatima. Rouse: Witajcie przybysze z Ziemi! Fatima: O nie... znowu wariatka! Rouse: Nie jestem żadną wariatką! Jestem tylko i wyłącznie legalną kosmitką! Fatima: A ja jestem divą i nazywam się Fatima. Ręki nie podam bo brzydzę się wszystkich, a szczególnie Kimberly. Kimberly: Dzięki... jak zwykle miła... Rouse: Więc oto wasze zadanie przybłędy! Musicie zjechać z tego zbocza na garnku, który otrzymaliście w czasie ostatniego zadania! Lukaninho: Dzięki Fatima... Fatima: Co?! Ja przecież chciałam go wziąć, albo w sumie być w nim noszona... to już wasza wina z Kennethem, że go nie zabraliście... Fatima, Kimberly i Lukaninho po chwili zastanowienia spojrzeli się na Kennetha. Kenneth: No co? Kimberly: Chyba po raz pierwszy myślimy o tym samym, prawda? Po chwili Fatima, Lukaninho i Kimberly zjeżdżali na Kennethcie w dół zbocza. Rouse: Papa! Będę tęsknić! Naglę Rouse rozpłynęła się w wiązce światła. Irlandia, Polana przy Stawie right|150px right|150px Kaczuszki cały czas prowadziły. Na środku stawu znajdowała się wysepka, na której stała już McKey. Tyson: Hej! Serio! Naprawdę mamy szansę to wygrać ludzie! Emma: Znowu wrócimy w tym pięknym wagonie! Allice w powietrzu robiła piruety z międzygalaktycznym jednorożcem. Allice: Weeeeee! Weeeeee! Tyson: Dobra... musimy się postarać! Bo z Allice... i Selishą.. i Bobbiem ciągle możemy przegrać. Tony: Czyli wystarczy przejść tylko przez ten silnie strzeżony most i wygramy?! Tyson: Na to wygląda... Kaczuszki podeszły do mostu. Mostu broniła jednak Ari, która pilnowała przejścia przez most. Ari: Heeeeej! Jestem Ari, w prawdzie nie wiem do końca jak tu się dostałam, ale naprawdę! Mam wam chyba powiedzieć o kolejnym zadaniu! Tyson: A-ha? Ari: Strasznie się denerwuje! Naprawdę... macie może kanapkę z pstrągiem? Albo z jednorożcem? W ogóle! Ładny międzygalaktyczny jednorożec! Allice: Wee! Dzięki! Ari: Ostatnie pytanie będzie polegało na znalezieniu czterolistnej koniczynki! Każdy musi mieć własną by przejść! Osoba, która ją znajdzie będzie mogła przejść przez most i zostanie moim dożywotnim przyjacielem! Allice: Tak! Zostańmy przyjaciółkami! Międzygalaktyczny jednorożec: Muuu! Muuu! Tyson, Emma, Bobbie i Tony nie mogli uwierzyć w to co usłyszeli. Emma: Czy ten jednorożec właśnie zrobił "Mu"?! Selisha: Emma-san się nie zna! Przecież wszystkie nowoczesne jednorożce-chan teraz mówią "Muuuuuu"! Tyson: Dobra... Zamiast bawić się w ogarnianie dziwnego świata Allice poszukajmy tej koniczyny! Cała drużyna zaczęła szukać koniczyny. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Allice, która zasnęła na międzygalaktycznym jednorożcu, który wyżerał koniczynę z polany. Emma: Allice! On nam zje całą koniczynę! I przegramy... Tyson: Nie przejmuj się... Emma: Wiem... chcę dla drużyny najlepiej. Wtedy będę szczęśliwa... Za Emmą i Tysonem na Kenneth'cie przyjechali Lukaninho, Kimberly i Fatima. Kenneth miał w ustach cały stos koniczyny. Fatima: O tak! Tak podróżują divy! Ari: Hej! Jestem Ari... Lukaninho: Możesz przejść do sedna? Trochę nam się śpieszy... Ari: Dobrze ;( Więc musicie znaleźć czterolistną koniczynę dla każdego z was... Fatima: Mamy! Kimberly: Niby gdzie?! Fatima wskazała do ust Kennetha pełnej koniczyny. Ari: Uuu! Ari zaczęła szukać 4 czterolistnych koniczyn. Ari: Jedna... dwie... O! Trzecie... i czwarta! Wchodźcie! Lukaninho, Kenneth, Fatima i Kimberly wbiegli na most. Allice: Śniadanie?! Selisha: Selisha-san znalazła dużo czterolistnych koniczyn! Allice: Ale zniszczyłaś prawie całą polanę... :( Zbliżenie na łysą polanę, która była w zasadzie cała przeorana przez katanę Selishy. Kaczuszki podbiegły do Ari. Ari: Taaaak!!! Brawo! Tuńczyk rządzi! Kaczuszki wbiegły na most. Irlandia, Wysepka na Stawie right|150px right|150px McKey czekała pod małym pawilonikiem herbacianym z lemoniadą i ciasteczka dla zwycięzców. Pierwsza linie mety przekroczyła niepełna drużyna "Bitch, please". Lukaninho: Czy... udało nam się? McKey: No tak... w sumie jesteście pierwsi, ale... Kimberly: Jakie, ale?! Nie ma być żadnego "ale"! McKey: Niestety nie jesteście do końca kompletni! Kenneth: Co?! Jesteśmy... czekajcie... gdzie jest Cassidy? Kimberly: Ehh... pewnie leży gdzieś przy tym dziwnym raperze... McKey: Cóż... musicie przekroczyć linie mety w całości, albo... Kaczuszki przybiegły na metę. McKey: Cóż... mimo, że "Bitch, please!" prawie cała była pierwsza to Kaczuszki dzisiaj wygrywają! Po raz kolejny! Kaczuszki zaczęły skakać ze szczęścia, a drużyna "Bitch, please" wyczekiwała Cassidy. Pociąg, Ceremonia right|150px McKey stała na podeście z czterema monetami. Było jasne, że ktoś musiał dzisiaj odpaść. McKey: Witajcie na waszej trzeciej ceremonii, drużyno "Bitch, please!". Coś wam nie idzie. Po raz kolejny się tutaj znajdujecie. Może to przez konflikty wewnątrz? Kimberly: Co! Nigdy nie będę współpracować z Fatimą! Fatima: Ani ja z Kimplebsem! Divy zadają się tylko z divami i przystojniakami! McKey: A może to niedobór prawdziwych facetów w drużynie! Lukaninho: Sam sobie poradzę! Inny facet tu nie potrzebny... w sumie innego nie ma! Kenneth: Dzięki... McKey: A może to nierozgarnięcie kogoś? Zbliżenie na Cassidy, która trzymała głowę w wodzie. Kimberly: Ona tak od rana... nie ma się czym przejmować... McKey: Dobrze... zatem! Lukaninho! Łap monetę! Lukaninho złapał monetę. Lukaninho: To było oczywiste! McKey: Ty również... Kimberly! Kimberly złapała monetę. Kimberly: Uff... McKey: Kenneth! Również jesteś bezpieczny! Kenneth złapał monetę. McKey: Zostały nam Fatima i Cassidy. Kto odpadnie? Dramatyczna muzyka. McKey: Ostatnia moneta wędruje do... Fatimy! Fatima złapała monetę. Fatima: Wiedziałam... McKey: Cassidy... czas powiedzieć do widzenia! Cassidy nie wyciągając głowy z wody pomachała wszystkim, po czym wypadła z pociągu. Kimberly: Cóż... została nas już tylko czwórka w drużynie... Lukaninho: No świetnie! Nie jesteśmy nawet w połowie sezonu, a już ciężko przegrywamy! Irlandia, Pawilon Herbaciany right|150px Kaczuszki szczęśliwe zwycięstwem świętowały. (pokój zwierzeń)Bobbie: Cóż... jakoś udało nam się wygrać... w sumie mam to gdzieś! Kochana Rouse! Twój laser jest już w moich rękach! Allice tańczyła z galaktycznym jednorożcem. Allice: O galaktyczny jednorożcu! Przypominasz mi osobę, którą mam głęboko w głowie, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć kto to jest! Galaktyczny Jednorożec: Mu! Muuuu! (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Strasznie rozumiemy się z Galaktycznym Jednorożcem! Jesteśmy jak dwie krople wody! Naprawdę jeszcze nigdy nie znałam nikogo tak do mnie podobnego! (pokój zwierzeń)Galaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuu! Mu! Mu! Mu! Muuuuuu... Mu Mu? Muuuuuu?! Mu Mu MUIUUU! Allice! Mu, mumumumumu muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Emma i Tyson siedzieli przy stolę. Emma: Dziwne. Nie spodziewałam się, że znowu wygramy, a ty? Tyson: Na końcu serio się bałem, że wylądujemy na Eliminacjach! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Moja drużyna jest dużo silniejsza i dobrze o tym wiem! Szkoda, że mam w mojej drużynie takie osoby, jak Allice, Selisha i Tony. Cóż... nie można mieć wszystkiego... (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Czuję wspólną więź z Tysonem. Chyba naprawdę staliśmy się tutaj najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. W sumie lubię wszystkich z naszej drużyny. Nie pałam do nikogo specjalną nienawiścią... (pokój zwierzeń)Tony: Czas panowania Tysona i Emmy kończy się! Tak mili państwo! Plan Tony'ego uważam za otwarty! Wszyscy bawili się tak do białego rana. Niestety. Rano, gdy Selisha próbowała po raz kolejny zabić Bobbiego uszkodziła konstrukcie i pawilon zapadł się. Selisha: Selisha-san jest silniejsza! Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie